LATE!
by KH2sammie
Summary: no not until you beg sasuke. well uchihas dont ushally beg but this is an acception. EDITED a couple of reveiws alerted me to some severe sakura bashing so i edited it out kk be happy 3 STILL SOME SAKURA BASHING !


Sasuke wants a kiss but what happens when Naruto goes the whole way? Sakura bashing ,a slightly shitty lemon and a fluffy ending I LOVE SASUXNARU pairings so if you don't then why are you reading?!?! i changed some of it because of a couple of reveiws alerting me to the sakura bashing being a bit too severe so im sorry for any bad feelings about that sooo be happy kk 3 

LATE

"Yes I get to see my dobe maby I may even slip and get an accidental kiss while i'm at his house." I thought to myself as I made my way away from the evil pink slag bitch.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xFlashback about 10mins x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Ohhhh sasuke-kun ." squealed the pink haired annoyance sakura as she latched on to my arm,she just doesnt seem to get the fact that i love naruto, to be honest i hate it how all the girls cling to me, just because of my name and looks, and she is one of the worst, I ignored her as usual searching for my dobe.  
"err sasuke who are you looking for?" she squealed again dammit I hate her whiny little voice.

" where's my- I mean the dobe." I said hiding my slight mishap yes I nearly said my dobe cos he is! he is my sexy little dobe yes.  
"Ohhh he's late again but it doesn't matter since we have no training , he just so annoying, emm sasuke will you have lunch with me." she asked for the 200th time that week but I wasn't worried about that, she had called my love ANNOYING! "NO. and next time you call Naruto annoying, you little clingy bitch I will chop your fucking greasy haired fat fore headed head off ok" and walked away to see my dobe without even looking back I could tell she was crying her stupid fake tears,maby i shouldnt have been quite so hard on her, but its just not fair how people treat naruto, like he's vermin and he is only ever nice to her well to everyone, as I walked casually to the dobe's house.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Beep!beep!BEEP. "Urg what the fuck is that and what time is it anyway" 10:15...  
AHHH FUCK DAMMIT IM GONNA BE LATE NOOOOO NOT AGAIN." cried the blonde as he leapt from his bed to his wardrobe

"ahh gotta hurry shower yes shower WAIT NO SHOWER NOOO TIME grrrhh clothes clothes ahh there got em hurry gotta beat Sasuke teme snobby bastard bloody chick magnet gay bastard -." . "You already said bastard DOBE." I snickered inwardly to myself as he turned around on the spot eyes wide with shock mouth gaping like a fish.

"AHH SASUKE TEME WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP BASTARD.and how did you get in my house" he screamed I instantly lost the inward snicker and replaced it with a famous uchiha glare, aimed straight at the blue eyed blonde obnoxious angel that is Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn. And you left the door unlocked." I replied trying not to get a nose bleed at the sight in front of me, I don't know how I didn't see it before, there was Naruto completely naked except for a pair of orange boxers with cute little foxes on, but I was more occupied trying to see what was inside them to note the exact pattern, god how I wish I could just get my hands in those cute fox covered orange box-.

"Hn WHAT DO YOU MEAN Hn, WERE GOING TO BE LATE WHAT IF THERES A MISSION TODAY TEME." he cried gaining the sexiest little pout ever, god I have to control my self must not jump him must not jump him.

"Hn dobe why do you think I came? we have no training you really are a dobe."Umm a sexy dobe yess very very sexy I-. my chain of thought was broken by my blue eyed angel jumping at me and ohh GOD he is straddling me on the floor what do I do what do I do?

" thanks for coming to tell me bastard. he said leaning down towards my ear, then he took a deep breath." BUT STOP CALLING ME A DOBE!" he screamed into my ear but I couldn't hear I was concentrating hard on myself not to get aroused which is hard when, the sexiest damn guy on the planet is rubbing against your cock whilst laying over you talking into your ear, "Nnnnnnnnnnnn." I moaned as he rubbed his thigh inadvertently against my aroused cock sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. Shit he knows, rghhh what to do what to do I could always-.again my train of thought was broken by my angel.

"SHIT SASUKE YOU HORNY BASTARD." he cried looking down at my hard on, which was clearly visible through my semi-tight cargo pants, i waited expecting him to jump off but he didn't ,I looked at his face which was graced with an evil smirk , oh god I don't like that look what is he planning?. I began to panic on the inside. I was dragged roughly out of my thoughts when his hand moved down and began massaging my clothed member.

"NAHHHHH." I moaned loudly he looked up and gave a smirk worthy of an uchiha.

"well then sasuke I see you have a little problem, I think ill help BUUT not before you beg." he whispered into my ear licking the outer shell of it as he lifted my head to look into his eyes. I looked away defiantly which was very hard since he was still massaging my member through my shorts. god who invented shorts anyway mental note kill the guy who invented shorts if it wasn't for him Naruto would massaging me right now- ngg gods . "Nrggg." I winced as he pulled down my shorts and boxers roughly in one go. God the air was cold.

"Tsk tsk sasuke your hard already." he whispered into my ear then slowly moved down and kissed my inner thigh.

"N-NAAARRUUTOOO." I cried as he licked the tip of my now throbbing erection.

"umm." he licked his lips "sasuke you taste good." I had now lost all coherent thought I need him oh god I needed him soo much.

"god Naarruuttoooo." I wined trying to buck my hips so he took more of me into his hot, moist, sexy mouth. But he held my hips down.

"No no sasuke you know the rules not until you beg." he said taking in the head and swirling his tounge over the tip.

"Mmmnnnnn N-narutooo." I moaned as he stuck his tounge in the slit of my erection. god it feels soo good. with that he pulled away. I gave a longing moan as he leant down to my ear.

"What is it you want sasuke?" he whispered in a smooth sexy tone that nearly made me come there and then.

"Urrgg Naruto I-I want-nrgg." I moaned as he licked the tip again.

"Want what sasuke?" he said in the voice again that was it I had lost it then, and I begged I know uchihas don't beg but this was an exception.

"ARGGG N-NARUTOO MAKE ME COME FOR FUCKS SAKE P-PLEEAASSEE." I moaned loudly, he didn't need telling more than once as he took me in whole deep throating me.

"Ahh fuck N-Narutooo." I moaned unable to control myself, he seemed to be enjoying my moans i'm sure I could feel his smirk running through my member to my senses. Fuck he is good at this, ahh. I thought as he hummed onto my member I was beginning to reach my climax.  
"NRG-NA-NARUTO i'm coming I-urrrrrgg." I moaned as he pulled away just as I was about to come. I opened my mouth in protest but three fingers were pushed in, I looked up at him curiously.

"suck, it will make it easier for you." he whispered into my ear kissing and nibbling on my neck , biting down drawing blood that was soon licked away by him, leaving a mark no doubt. But I did as he said sucking on his fingers thoroughly coating them with my saliva, he pulled them away thinking they were wet enough, then leant down and kisses me roughly licking my lower lip asking for entrance, which I eagerly granted as his tounge rubbed against mine then searching around my mouth-.

"fuck-." I cried as I felt something being pushed into my entrance.

" shh it will hurt a bit now but it'll be great soon Believe it." he whispered into my ear reassuring me with a small kiss, so I relaxed and let another digit be pushed in, he moved and scissor them inside me, then entered the third this hurt more that the others, I winced and moaned a little until he hit something its made me squirm reeling in pleasure I pushed against his fingers begging for more.  
"urrg N-naru do it again hit it again." he did a few more times with his fingers then pulled out I was about to protest as I felt something else being pushed in something bigger, fuck I looked down he was pushing his member into me, fuck when did he get undressed, wow he's huge, gods it's bigger that his fingers. I thought as I latched my hands to his shoulders then with one swift push he was all in he gave me a few seconds to get comfortable.

"Urrgg n-Naruto mo-move." I moaned, he complied starting at a slow steady pace but after a while all the pain was gone only my pleasure and need was left.

"Fuck m-move faster dammit im not paper." I cried pushing back onto his thrusts as he began to move faster.

"Ahh narutooo HARDER more uhhh." I screamed to my lover thrusting my hips forward, pushing him deeper into me.

"sasuke." he moaned it sounded soo sexy. our pace was now animalistic our bodies glistening with sweat , I could feel myself reaching my climax and then it came welling up in my stomach spilling onto both of out abdomens.

" NARUTOOO." I screamed as I came.

Three thrusts after Naruto came deep inside me.

"Fuck s-sasuke." he moaned as he collapsed onto me holding most of his weight on his shoulders, he pulled out and turned over putting his arms around me.

"I love you sasuke." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said back then it hit me I was UKE nooo how am I gonna live it down.  
"Hey how comes you got to be seme huh?" I tried to shout but it sounded more like a whine

" cos 1. You are called sasUKE 2. I have more stamina than you 3. You asked me to make you come so I did." he finished with a smirk.

"Hn whatever dobe im seme next time ok naru-chan dobe ." But I didn't get a comment back just a kiss and then a murmur of.

"I love you soo much sasu-chan." Mmm Naruto you don't know how long I have wanted to hear that. I thought ." I love you more."I said defiantly then I snuggled into his neck and fell into a pleasant sleep enjoying the after glow of my love making to my love Naruto.

But little did I know the pink haired slag was watching us.

Thnx for reading im not good at lemons so its only a short one ! but I hope you enjoyed I may write a sequel not sure can u tell me if u want one.


End file.
